Seiren and Kaname's Ending
by Claudia-Maria Anne
Summary: Serien is drinking and smoking today, she's even giggling. Kaname can't understand why. WHY? But is the end answer something he turly wants to remember...about their own past with one another? Or is that very pain far too deep to even think about.


Hi! Well I hope you all enjoy this Oneshot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, I wish I did but I don't very sadly.

Taking a sip fro her whisky bottle a tall slender older teenage girl stumbled slightly through the beautifully decorated halls of the Kuran mansion.

She grunted a little and with her free slender hand she pulled out a fresh cigarette and placed it between two plump peachy lips, holding it firmly between her lips as Seiren felt about her pants to find her lighter.

"Finally" Seiren grumbled flicking the silver device open lighting her cigarette and sliding the lighter shut and back into her pockets. She took in the smoke and used her fingers to pull it back out as she breathed out the smoke. The burning cigarette was happily between her pointer and middle finger.

Seiren took yet another swing of her whisky bottle "hey! You!" demanded a high pitched feminine voice Seiren didn't bother to turn anything but her pretty head around "what?" she replied annoyed "I didn't know that Kaname was having barbies over".

The short slender blond glared viciously at the slender 18-year-old "do you know who I am? _urchin_" she hissed "I'm the pureblood Sara Shirabuki" Seiren this time turned around properly and sucked on her cigarette a board expression on her features, Seiren blew the smoke out in Sara's direction.

Sara made the profile of the perfect spoilt child "well" she demanded.

Seiren gave a bitter laugh "ask me if I care" she said through the cigarette in her mouth she then took it out "so princess if you don't mind I'll be going off to get pissed by my lonesome. Later" Seiren smirked, Sara got angry and rushed infront of Seiren "how _dare_ you!".

Seiren stared at Sara, "why? Because you're at the top of the food chain for blood sucking monsters?" Sara gaped "nothing?" Seiren asked shaking her head and began to walk away "Kuran" she stated to Kaname "Barbie's here to see you" Kaname have just stepped out of his study a little down the hall, as the tall lanky male needed a break from his paper work "what? Who?" he asked perplexed.

"Sara something"

"O…Kay" his eyes drifted down to Seiren who in her pretty mouth had a cigarette and hand a half bottle of whisky, in it's grasp. Kaname rolled his eyes "I'll take that" he said grabbing the white stick from Seiren's mouth and throwing it out the window.

Seiren stared at Kaname who was now grabbing at the bottle in her hand "No!" she hissed Kaname kept on trying to get at it though.

Beaming at her told intelligence Seiren put the bottle to her mouth quickly and began to skull Sara was watching in horror. Kaname glared at Seiren and snatched the bottle from Seiren and threw it against the wall smashing it into tiny little glass pieces. Seiren began to giggle a rare, rare sight. Sara as I said was in shock "some lady she is" Kaname shot Sara a dark glare, Seiren blowing a raspberry at her in response then feinting in Kaname's strong arms "Seiren?" he groaned annoyed at her behaviour. Seiren droopily opened her heavily lashed eyelids hiccupping several times "hey sexy" she giggled out. Kaname as any male would when a beautiful woman said something of the sort went beat red.

"Okay you're drunk he said trying not to do anything rash "oh! Kaname you're far too modest!" Seiren insisted. Kaname turned to Sara having just picked the slender drunken teen up bridle style "Takuma will see you out, what you're doing in _my_ home telling _Seiren_ what to do in her own _home_ I don't know" Sara was about to protest but Kaname's cruel glare shut the blond up.

"Time to get you too bed" Sara heard Kaname tell the giggling girl.

*

Kaname set Seiren onto the bed and began to help her get changed whilst her slender frame made such a simple task horribly hard as she was limp and floppy. The slender teen was now half naked sitting dazed only in her underwear while poor Kaname tied quite hard to get Seiren to her arms through the sleeves of her night gown, but she continued to put it through the head hole instead of the arms. The girl mostly giggling.

"Seiren" Kaname warned; Seiren stopped abruptly and her eyes were slightly widened and curious. She truly looked adorable. Kaname thought highly of her.

"Are you mad Kana-chan?" she asked worried her face showing she was on the verge of tears. Kaname stared at Seiren in utter shock she hadn't called him that since he was nine and Seiren eight "no" he answered quickly. Seiren looked at Kaname and a cheeky smirk was over her face "Seiren?" she pushed Kaname down and crawled over him sitting in his lap and straddling his slender hips, she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and pushed her bare chest to his hard one.

"Seiren stop" he demanded "you're going to be so pissed off tomorrow" Seiren pouted a little at Kaname "stop making that face, now hold out your arms" Seiren giggled at Kaname flicking his nose and breathing into his ear seductively.

"I didn't know you were into that Kaname" Kaname blushed at her last comment and then glared at Seiren. Seiren though complied to what Kaname told her too do and held out her slender arms "quiet Seiren" Seiren chuckled and ruffled Kaname's hair hiccupping a little. Kaname rolled his eyes and took off his shirt revealing a toned chest and abbs.

"Hey! Kaname not while I'm drunk wait til tomorrow morning!" she exclaimed Kaname's dark orbs went as wide as saucers "No! Seiren will you shut the hell up!" he hissed.

"Fine"

"Thank-you" he replied and put the shirt on her lean frame, doing up the buttons on the girl he smiled lightly at her though she didn't give one back "what?" he asked a little worried. Seiren huffed at Kaname and stood up from the bed stumbling to the other side, the girl barely able to walk into a straight line.

"Seiren?" she looked at him her gaze giving an _'yes'_ "you _don't_ smoke and _barely ever _drink…the last time you did that was when" he couldn't quite get the words to come out.

"We lost our son" she finished "well if you remembered correctly today is Kaoru's birthday" she said sadly a tear fell down her porcelain cheeks. Kaname stood from the bed and went over to Seiren holding her face in his hands and using his thumbs to wipe away the tears from her cheeks.

"Forgive me" he whispered. Seiren smiled her frame swaying "I should've remembered, it's just"

"I know all the things with Yuuki of late…besides why would you want to remember such an awful memory" Kaname was about to say something in his defence "ah, ah, ah Kaname you should go back to your work don't you worry about me okay?" Kaname frowned as he looked at Seiren.

She blundered over towards the bed and tried to pull the bed sheets off, in the end Kaname doing it for her "thanks" she muttered, Kaname picked Seiren up and put her into the bed tucking her in. Seeing that she was now sleeping he sighed and placed a kiss on her forehead "I'm so sorry Seiren" _I never deserved you or our son, I'm sure I'm the reason _he's_ dead because I didn't deserve him and it pleased 'GOD' to take our precious baby boy away._

Kaname crept out of the room and closed the door silently. Going towards Yuuki's room he decided against it after all she hadn't been right since finding out the treaty with the hunters. Clearly the petite Pureblood thinking about the Kiryuu boy.

Absent minded Kaname wondered why? Why? Was he with Yuuki when he wasn't over Seiren? Why? Was Yuuki with him when she was in love with Kiryuu? Why? Was it because they felt indebted to one another? Kaname sighed. Stop thinking he thought. What good would it do him, perhaps it was because today was the day his and Seiren's son would've been 2years of age?

The 19-year-old male ran a hand through his hair. Two such an age, he would've loved to been able to see Kaoru happily running about. Trying to put together sentences.

Just be alive and with he and Seiren…not have been killed by Asato Ichijou, when he was only six months old. Those six months were short but perhaps the best memories of Kaname's life he and a petite little Seiren holding their son and rocking him to sleep, they happily engaged.

Until that night when Kaname went into his and Seiren's bed room to find Seiren almost drowning in her own delicious blood and their son dead on the floor beside her, the healing cuts on Seiren proved she'd tried to fight Ichijou but for such a petite creature to fight a man on equal par with a Pureblood and having only given birth a few months ago…she wasn't guaranteed any win. The horrific memory had been engraved in his mind.

A single tear slipped down Kaname's beautiful features as he went inside his study slumping in the chair. Pulling open a drawer next to his desk their sat with dust gathered on it was the picture of a six month old dark haired infant, with bright happy moonstone eyes. Kaname thumbed away the dusted and picked the worn picture up, his sons pale translucent skin showing against his dark full head of hair in the photo his eyes large and wide wit curiosity as chubby arms reached out for the camera.

Kaname gave a bitter smile "I'm such a bad father" he said "I didn't even remember your birthday" resting his head in his hand that was propped up on his elbow against the desk Kaname stared at the picture "heh" he looked at the child, such an adorable child should never have died "I wish that it were I in your place, that way your precious mother would be happy and smile when she's sober".

*

Seiren fingered the pills in her hand, grabbing the glass of water at her beside table she sighed. The only form of poison to kill a Vampire.

_Monkshood _

Throwing the pills down her throat Seiren already felt them burning and the slender teen swallowed down the glasses liquid and soon her body fell back and her eyes shutting slowing "Kaname I'm sorry…I just can't do it anymore" soon her eyes shut for the last time.

Kaname having felt something going wrong in his study burst through the door "Seiren!" he cried out to her, bolting into the room he grabbed at her body that you'd never know had ever held a child or given birth as it was so lean and toned "Seiren!" he whispered this time. Shaking her roughly though she didn't stir, he pressed two fingers to the side of her neck feeling no pulse his blood ran cold. There was a purple liquid around her mouth.

He swung his head wildly around to the bed stand "you didn't" he muttered hurt. Picking up the purple flowers and smelling them "monkshood! You fool!" he sobbed into his hands. Seiren's body was cold against his and he knew just like the same thing that had happened to his son she'd turn to dust.

"Why? Why you?" he glared at the ceiling "just take another one why the hell not!" he hissed, hoping that wherever 'God' was he'd hear and perhaps know the innocent lives he was taking. Kaname for one didn't care if Seiren killed herself because if their son was still here they'd be married and she probably pregnant again and they'd be happy. Kaoru would be here and having a sibling to keep him company soon.

So no, it was all God's fault if he was such a great guy then why did he let such bad things happen? Just because they were Vampires they deserved hell? How racist!

Kaname moved over to Seiren's thin body and pulled it towards him placing kisses on her forehead "I'm _sorry_, I'm so _sorry_ if I'd been there, if I'd been here and not believed that you were _okay_ just before you'd be alive right _now_" Kaname sighed well he couldn't do this anymore…and he didn't see why he should.

Seiren had left because of their son, and now he'd leave too "wait for me Seiren" Kaname grabbed the remaining pills and threw them down his throat, the burning pain seared throughout him. He smirked it wasn't going to take too long then…good.

Kaname felt his body give a jolt and fall backwards as his eyes shut, falling onto Seiren's body…

Opening his eyes, he wasn't in the room where he found Seiren it was all black and he was _standing_ in the middle of the black lake. He jumped when a soft hand was on his shoulder "what are you doing here?" Kaname smiled turning around to come face to face with Seiren in a flowing white dress suiting her slender frame fantastically. He gripped her trim waist and pushed his lips to her soft ones.

Seiren wrapped her arms around Kaname's neck and pulled away after a short while resting her head on his shoulder "Daddy?" called a soft baby voice. Kaname let Seiren go and looked down, staring up at him was his son at age two "look who I found" Seiren laughed happily. The two parents bent down to their son and pulled him into their embrace.

"Son" said a deeper voice, Kaname knew it was his father which meant his mother was there too. Kaname picked Kaoru up and turned to his parents. Seiren leaning against Kaname and kissing her sons cheek. Juuri smiled at her son and ruffled his hair "Baka" she whispered lovingly, just as she always was with everyone. Kaname shrugged and placed a kiss on Seiren's head "Monkshood…clever" Seiren smiled properly their son giggling in his doting parents arms.

The family of deceased Vampire's began to walk towards a bright light at the end all smiling happily and feeling their pained heats at ease.

"_Of course"_ Seiren replied to Kaname's question just before they disappeared into the bright white light.

_It was sick and twisted to have killed oneself but it seemed that this was the only way they could be happy…_

_In such a cruel and sick world it even fits…strange._

_End_

Well that's it, it's sad and odd I know.

By the way I'm really sorry if I offended any one with my God ramblings but it just seemed to fit into the story. I hope it wasn't too awful.

Claudia-Maria Anne.


End file.
